Talk:The Tank
Anyone think that we should change the tank rubric to show its health on all the different difficulties? Do other special infected have variable health? --Myogaman 16:28, 5 December 2008 (UTC) I would consider that very useful information. The Witch also has variable health. Not aware of difference for other infected, but they die so easy, who cares if they have +/- 1 hitpoint anyway. Denkkar 16:34, 5 December 2008 (UTC) I'm a wiki newb so someone with template experience needs to do it :P but the health info is on the Difficulty page. --Myogaman 16:46, 5 December 2008 (UTC) I feel confident in the belief that the health of the Tank isn't based solely on difficulty setting. Thus far I've witnessed it's health total up to 4000, 8000, and 12,000 in all but the expert difficulty settings(which I've only witnessed total up to 4000 or 8000). I don't recall seeing anything but 4000 health in versus mode but then I've also had perhaps only five hours experience in it. I'd just edit this into the Tank page myself, but I'd prefer to not be presumptuous and allow someone who knows better to do so. Wandrian Wvlf 00:22, 7 December 2008 (UTC) How are you coming up with those numbers? The simplest way to do it would be to just type "z_tank_health" in the console at the various difficulties and see what that returns. Denkkar 22:54, 8 December 2008 (UTC) By adding up the damage dealt according to the post-chapter statistics. I don't believe that simply entering the command alone will necessarily be sufficient: it may very well be that the Director alters the health of the AI-controlled Tank and Witch in accordance with how well a team is faring. If I've already seen the Tank's health be triple what the purported easy difficulty's health is on two occasions, then I very strongly doubt that the difficulty setting alone determines it's health. Combined with the other little tweaks that appear to occur when teams are faring better/poorer(such as lesser availability of grenades or a medkit seemingly out of nowhere) I believe this to be a sound theory. Wandrian Wvlf 01:32, 9 December 2008 (UTC) * Ok, supposing the AI director does vary the health off the base instead of the damage statistics being buggy (impossible! the game has no bugs, haha), what the heck is the point of reporting a dynamic number instead of the base value? That hardly seems useful to me. I'm an engineer, so tell me that the health is 4500 when you played on Tuesday and 7800 on Wednesday so the real health must be (7800-4500) / 2 and I'll tell you your sample size if FUBAR. Also, you seem to be under the delusion that the AI director cares. It doesn't. Almost everything is utterly random, including mob spawns, items such as medkits/molotovs, and even whether or not their will be a tank and where it will spawn. ** FYI: I play entirely on expert and have not noted significant variations in the amount of fire needed to take down a tank. So given that I can take down a tank by myself with a fully loaded rifle, any significant variations in tank health would result in an empty gun and a dead Denks. Of course, you would argue the AI director saw that my team was dead and gave me an easy time. Lies, it's all lies! ;-) Denkkar 18:46, 10 December 2008 (UTC) ::: Once again, if you are seeing extremely high numbers at the end of the map, it is probably because you came across more than one Tank during the map. The end statistics are no way to determine the health of any infected. --HarrisonH 19:13, 10 December 2008 (UTC) thank you maddawg as i thought i was the only one who didnt like using that word as it made it sound that the tank was like a wizard out of world of warcraft or something who can "magically" conjure rocks out of mid-air Spygon 09:40, 24 February 2009 (UTC) I think the tanks "muscle" is really an extra skin look at his fat hands.Bigens 01:09, 6 March 2009 (UTC) "It is very hard to aim for the Tank's head as it is being obscured by its massive zombie muscle mutation, but if you do get a clean shot, take it. " I don't think headshots do any addition damage. In fact, I think that no matter where you shoot the Tank, it'll deal the correct damage. Headshots do nothing against a Tank. BlackliteWrath 18:15, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :"Generally, you need 51% health (green health bar) to defeat the Tank, according to the Left 4 Dead manual, though less is required on maps with obstacles to block the Tank." Is it just me, or does that sound like it implies that you HAVE TO HAVE a certain amount of health or else defeating the Tank is impossible? BlackliteWrath 11:55, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :It does make it seem that way. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠৳hаt i ɯill nəvər escaρełalk][ ] 15:56, 14 April 2009 (UTC) ::You start limping at 39 health, and you slow to a crawl at 1 health after you've bled out after being revived, which is just above crouchwalking speed. Knuckx117 14:05, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Do Tanks throw regular infected? [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 01:27, 20 April 2009 (UTC) nice and easy answer for this no the tank doesnt throw the infected unless its a pc mod Spygon 19:05, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Why are most instances of Left 4 Dead 2's mention on this page shortened to just say 2? It's unnecessary and looks like a child did it. Does anyone know what's the best weapon in L4D to kill a tank with on expert difficulty? Please reply if you have any advice.Tongue guy 13:56, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :On Expert on Left 4 Dead, most people I've seen tend to use molotovs on the Tank and run using surroundings to slow down the Tank. This is because the molotov works as a timer on the Tank on campaign mode, and if it's a timer, you may as well save the bullets and just run until the Tank dies. But if actually using a weapon, people seem to try to use the Assault Rifle more due to longer range. However, Survivors don't always have the ability to choose what weapon they want for specifically facing the Tank, so good luck! Sera404 22:13, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Floats "The Tank's corpse floats if you kill it in water, as seen in the Boathouse Finale." Does it really? I'm new here as well as to the L4D series, and I just finished the boathouse finale the other day, and by chance, I did stay near the edge of the water and kill a Tank there as well, but it just slowly (and I mean slowly) rolled down the hill into the water. Perhaps I didn't let it get deep enough in the water to float, but I don't recall it floating. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 19:29, 15 August 2009 (UTC) I've seen it float before.Krishna Defier (Gamer Tag) 19:24, November 16, 2009 (UTC) it really does, it happens on L4D2Crazy al594 07:03, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Punching Garbage Bin in Opening Movie I was just wondering if that's really what happened. It most likely is but I would just like some conformation. When the survivors reach the ladder in the opening movie Francis turns around and saids "Come on, come on!" then the Tank shows up and hit him with a infected. For a brief moment I swear I saw a flash of green going across the screen knocking back a few infected right before the Tank appaered around the corner. There was a dumbster down the alley that the survivors ran past to get to the fire escape. Can anyone get like a screen shot or something to confirm? I might be really late on this and it's something that's obvious to everyone else. I didn't know there was a Boomer corpse in the movie for almost three months.Crossy the Coward 12:53, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :Hmm. Watching it now, I'm pretty sure that it's just the Tank's shadow dashing across the wall and hiding the Infected. I know he can hit garbage bins, but I don't think he did it that time. :Oh, and this topic would probably be more appropriate here. :) --[[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) { } 13:14, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::*Faceplam* Damnit. I thought there was a intro movie page but I typed in opening movie trying to find it. Thaks.Crossy the Coward 13:29, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :::Heheh, you're welcome. --[[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) { } 13:40, 26 August 2009 (UTC) All 4 Dead you cannot get that achivememt just by incapping, i once punched a car,and incapped all 4 at once,and i did not get the acheivment.--JoeHanSon 19:50, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :Maybe it depends on the console. I incapped all 4 and got it. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 19:58, September 6, 2009 (UTC) hmm,i just saw a video of that,maby it just doesn't work with the prop attacks--JoeHanSon 01:36, September 7, 2009 (UTC) wtf..i just saw i allready have that acheivement...when the hell did i get that well all my theroies are wrong then....facepalm--JoeHanSon 19:35, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Hahahaha, Whoops! XD Well at least you know you make a great Tank, right? [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 19:41, September 7, 2009 (UTC) I've incapped all 4 survivors as the tank with a vehicle and yet I still don't have the achievement...... At least I don't think I do. Krishna Defier (Gamer Tag) 19:21, November 16, 2009 (UTC) I got mine from the Second Level of Dead Air, in the beginning Apartment, and just punching, try that level and that time, they will have Tier 1 Weapons, and they will be stuck in closests (Rarely a Molotov is found) i though the tank was going to be on the survivors side LOL for a bit and then it started chasing them :( xD . Hunter1178 UK L4D2 It seems to me that the Tank had a miniscule change in L4D to, correct me if i'm wrong but it looks like the Tank has lost its remaining hair in L4D2 http://www.gametrailers.com/video/pax-09-left-4-dead/55592 -- :Yes, he has lost his hair, along with the Boomer who now looks like an old man ::The Tank has: lost all of his hair, is a little more muscular, no longer has a bottom jaw, and is much fiercer due to his "down a survivor and move on" AI update. Themanwiththeplan December 9 2009 He has a jaw. Look up at the picture that goes across the entire screen. Yes, the Tank, along with the Boomer, has had it's hair shaved off. 20:55, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Not quite, the Boomer just has much shorter hair than before. He's not completely bald. 20:57, May 8, 2010 (UTC) possible tactic When you play as the tank i wonder if it is possible to block the safe room (one they need to finish the match) with a car so they have to restart or just hold off untill they die.(great practice for training a an infectd your not good as. i'm bad as smoker, getting better.)-tanks hunter You can. It's not well respected, but you can. Whatever is blocking will eventually disappear however, so it'll only stall. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 23:32, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Tank spawning on first lvl that last peice of trivia, the tank spawning on the first lvl might just be for the purpose of the demo, i think we should take that out untill the game comes out--JoeHanSon 20:27, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Tanks in L4D2 Aside from the male pattern baldness and the increased levels of pinkness in the skin, is it just me or are the Tanks in L4D2 (Playing 360 demo) smaller than the ones in the original? I know Coach is the tallest survivor, but they seem much smaller and perhaps faster no matter who I play. Maybe I'm way off though, I never owned the original, but I rented it numerous times. Maybe the lighting mode it appear larger, or the new Tank is haunched over more. They still seem like the same size to me, but alot of the original details have been lost due to the more saturated color scheme, you can barely make out the muscle lines anymore, only one giant blob of muscle. =( Deathhacker 23:53, January 17, 2010 (UTC) my question is WHY are you measuring him and not RUNNING AWAY?!!?!!!!!!1 XD DisMEMBAH 16:32, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Tank in the elevator in the no mercy hospital lvl, would it be possible to park the tank in the elavator,so that when the creshindo is done, he will come out and attack?--JoeHanSon 01:34, November 16, 2009 (UTC) No, I don't believe there was any way to put the Tank in the Elevator prior to it being opened. Also, I think the game has been patched to prevent Tank Parking... which sucks because I never got the chance to try it! Krishna Defier (Gamer Tag) 18:57, November 16, 2009 (UTC) No, because: *There will never be such a spawn point *"Tank Parking" is not allowed Project Harbinger 21:01, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Heavy TF2 Is it just me or does the Tank sound like the voice actor for the Heavy in TF2? Im just thinking that it might be an interesting tidbit if it turns out. Interesting note, but the tank's voice is deeper. I'm not sure who did the voice of the tank, but Gary Shwartz did the voice of the Heavy.--Donuthead7310 01:18, December 6, 2009 (UTC) It does sound similar, I have heard it too. Got to ask my friends too. ŊυĐε 18:11, January 21, 2010 (UTC) The Heavy weapons guy is voiced by Gary Schwartz. He did not voice the tank, however he did voice the airport runway radio voice in Left 4 Dead. I agree, the heavy and tank do sound similar. Xeno the Hedgehog 09:02, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Is that your final answer? Our survey says...NNNNNNNEEEEHHHH.....Oooo, sorry but no, Gary Schwartz is not the answer. It is Fred Tatasciore, whom you might know as the guy who voiced The Hulk! He voiced the tank and some of the other infected. I even looked it up, becuase I was playing L4D and I heard a certain sound fle of the tank, that sounded like a yell that the hulk made in Hulk vs. Wolverine...T3h Rid3r 22:19, May 20, 2010 (UTC)Now that ya metion it,the tank DOES sound alittle bit like the hulk in "Hulk vs Wolverine" wait i think IT IS i just compaired vocies and they sound the SAME! O.O Look up Left 4 Dead voice cast and you'll see Fred Tatasciore as Infected, not that specific, but it means he voiced the tank...T3h Rid3r 00:04, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Fakes his death? I don't know if this is a genuine new tactic, bizarre glitch, or something else entirely, but. I was playing, I believe it was Swamp Fever, and during the finale, a tank spawned, and after a long and tiring battle, he finally did his whole death animation. Content with that, I turned around and started collecting supplies and got ready for the incoming boat. When I turn around, the exact same Tank is up and smacking everyone in the face. He went down fairly quickly and then the actual rescue vehicle started its arrival. A friend of mine said he encountered this as well. Until this is confirmed as a genuine thing the AI does, though, it probably shouldn't go on the page, but. If anyone has similar experiences, it would be nice. Note, I play on the 360, so I don't have any sort of video recording, sorry.--CloudT 20:57, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Two Tanks spawn at one time. , 21:34, November 19, 2009 (UTC)pikmin1254 yes, ive had 2 on planation,and 2 on table bridge--SS4FireFox 22:12, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Really? Damn. Valve really got more cruel this time around.--CloudT 01:22, November 20, 2009 (UTC) There are 2 at the same time the second time around on the Plantation finale, yes. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 01:28, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :funny story about that, they incapp all 3 teamates, and i kill them both singlehandedly, riviving my bud, and a fuc*ing jockey gets me, they ALLWAYS get me right after my best moments--SS4FireFox 02:30, November 20, 2009 (UTC) LOL. JESUS TANK!!!!!!RAAAAAAAAN!DisMEMBAH 16:33, April 20, 2010 (UTC) no no no don't run, SHOOT,no no no ,BOTHCrazy al594 07:28, June 24, 2010 (UTC) great now i'm starting to think that de TANK follow the survivor all over the place, and they got plenty of twin-brotherCrazy al594 12:30, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Melees Mellee weapons do not do 500, i think only the katana does that kinda damage, all i know is that the axe does 200 damage per swing on it, and the chainsaw does damage per second, i got 32 damage in before he incapped me,and that was in about a half a second, i couldn't tell you the other ones though--SS4FireFox 06:07, November 20, 2009 (UTC) They all do 300, no difference between weapons (besides the chainsaw!), I know, I've played single player and usually I melee the tank, I have done this with basically everyone of them...T3h Rid3r 22:21, May 20, 2010 (UTC) How can you tell how much damage you do to something on Xbox? 00:04, September 10, 2010 (UTC)unregistered Melee may not do max damage, but it still hurts. Melee will work when a teammate is getting pounded on, and you have no ammo. Melee-ing a Tank face-to-face is quite simple (simple, not easy); move to the Tank, attack, go back. Rinse, and repeat. Obviously, this requires that you're not limping. This also helps in trying to get the achievement, TANK BURGER, or just killing a Tank when you're (either) desperate, crazy, or stupid.Elvinoid 19:31, 12/04/10 (UTC) Tank Origin My belief is that the tank was a body builder and or Chuck Norris when the infection hit. and of cource after the infection entered the body it increased his muscle strenght and body size 10 fold as well as dulling it's smartness. --Obibudd 23:43, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :It's doubtful the person's traits pre-infection have much if any say in the outcome. Rest assured though that you'd be hard-pressed to come up with a stupider theory than the Smoker being a drug-addict. SteveZombie 23:39, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :Sometimes i think fatties become boomer's and smokers become well smokers but don't think it would make since for the infection to work like that I would think he was a body builder of sorts because whos muscles could build up that quickly within 2 weeks? You would need some help from your original body would you not? I mean really.. If you look at his HUGE muscles you would think he was a body builder anyways- Zephusa Well, I still don't get why the survivors call the Smoker Smoker. Speaking of Ingame, I don't think that the personality of the human decided their fate as infected, So many parkouers or agile boys in a little town? Now, speaking of story or player-speculation the Tank MAYBE was a guy who trained a lot. --LaZa 23:35, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Or was on steriods? I think the name of the Smoker comes from the fact that the original attack for the smoker had him teleport (or something) into the group, grab a survivor, and disappear in a flash of smoke. But, when that didn't work, they changed the design but not the name. In story, they just named them on how they die (POOF). Doesn't really make 100% sense but... Imperialscouts 02:27, March 19, 2010 (UTC) I still cannot understnd why no one has thought of this idea before. Its getting kind of annoying to post it all over the place. I am certain that it is the sub-straint of the infection that determines what kind of infected you are, not your lifestyle.---Vaxnil Maybe the tank came across a stash of peelz? DisMEMBAH 16:35, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :peelz??, WHERE!!!??? :d Crazy al594 10:26, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Tank Disappearing? Recently I noticed that the tank disappears alot when the survivors run too far. I was playing with bots, and on occasions would get separated from them by the tank. Usually they kill the tank, since it follows them. But a few times it followed me. I would backtrack only a few meters from where he spawned, he'd go out of sight, then suddenly the music stops and he disappears. When I went back to the bots, there was no body. And when the awards card shows up, we didnt do enough damage to have killed it (usually, more than one tank spawns during the level, but the amount of damage we did were too low to have reasonably killed all of them, like about 4k after meeting 2 tanks). We didnt toss any Molotovs, and as far as I know the tank didnt suffer some horrible on-map fate. He also couldnt have ran out of frustration in the span of about 10 seconds, at least I dont think he would. Any theories? (note, this is on Single Player Mode, I dont know if the same applies on Co-op Campaign or survivor).Deathhacker 03:04, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :1: don't worry about it. Proabably jus ta glitch. 2: Are you saying you arre dissapointed about a Tank randomly dissapearing? Rejoice! This man likes Tanks! :D--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Iron Tacoz]]450 ROAR! 03:10, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :: Yes I am disappointed =( I love killing tanks and witches. Generally, the concept of "survival horror" is lost on a guy who can rapidfire using a single pistol. >:3 Deathhacker 01:14, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :: :: That's the Frustration Meter. When you play as a Tank in Versus, you have a Control Bar which you must maintain to keep control of the Tank. It's a similar Case with the AI Tanks. They must stay in Full Sight of the Survivors and Attack them or risk becoming so Frustrated he dies. In a way, it's like Ragequitting because you get so Frustrated that you leave the Game. Or rather in this Case, you leave the Tank (Unintentionally). 78.40.232.6 11:46, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Letter So, where can this "letter" be found? :Issue 97 of the official Xbox magazine. SteveZombie 20:29, December 17, 2009 (UTC) i don't know but thats hilarious.DisMEMBAH 16:35, April 20, 2010 (UTC) : i disagree with his(the tank) letter, cause how r u would ask him how's his day when he's throwing cars at you!!!Crazy al594 07:15, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Multiple Tank spawns Played L4D2 and at the end of Swamp Fever, two tanks spawned at the same time during the final event. Anyone else have that happen? Torinir 22:25, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :Yep, metioned on The Plantation page. Probably a thing to make up for only having 4 levels, to make it not the one to play to get Confederacy of Crunches on.--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Iron Tacoz]]450 ROAR! 22:29, December 20, 2009 (UTC) I personally think this is a bug in the spawning system. Many times has this happened to me as well, but my second Tank will die, and another will spawn IMMEDIATELY afterward directly where the first one died- even if any survivors are within plain sight; which would normally disable spawning. I have even had a finale on Expert in which I encountered 3 Tanks instead of the 2 I was expecting. (And yes, I am aware that multiple Tanks spawn after the rescue boat arrives; all of the instances I've listed are before Virgil arrives.) --Umbreon0 22:09, January 3, 2010 (UTC)Umbreon0 17:08, January 03, 2009 (UTC) I dont think it is a glitch. In all of the L4D2 levels, the tanks immediatly respawn. I think its the AI directors way of saying, "GET ONTO THE FREAKING RESCUE VEHICLE!!!" This is not a glitch.At the end of The Plantation 2 Tanks will always spawn. I dont know why, maybe its for gameplay reasons.Ellis08 07:15, April 18, 2010 (UTC)Ellis08 Vandalism Someone just deleted all of the text on the Tank page. I took the liberty of reverting it back. Someone should put a lock on it so it dosent happen again Tacozombie 19:07, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :Oh thank god you told me what that was im a wiki newb. Camping Tanks At least twice while playing the Death Toll campaign on single player, "easy" difficulty, I've encountered a tank that was camping around a corner or otherwise out of sight and at first didn't attack. The first time was right before the church; I heard the tank growling, and whend I peaked around the wall, he was hidden behind a tree, and didn't attack until I threw a molotov at him. The second one was in the following chapter; I heard him growling before I even opened the door to the safe room, but again, he didn't attack until I opened the door and stepped out onto the balcony. Is this a glitch, or just coincidence? and if this actually happens in-game, then why doesn't Valve alter the player tank so that it is possible to camp until the survivors are visible or otherwise do something that would make the tank notice their presence? Xeno the Hedgehog 08:24, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Make that four separate occasions. This time I was playing the second chapter of the Dead Air campaign, and he showed up in the stairwell of the office building. Again, single-player, easy difficulty, heard him panting, he didn't attack until I went down the stairs. In the following chapter, he was waiting in an open room near the construction site. Xeno the Hedgehog 22:05, December 31, 2009 (UTC) fifth time. Blood Harvest, single player, easy difficulty, he's camped near the train tracks. again, heard him growling for some time before I actually heard the tank music. Xeno the Hedgehog 21:26, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Sixth one during the following chapter; right after the barn. Xeno the Hedgehog 22:06, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Seventh right before the bridge on Crash Course. Single player, easy difficulty. I'm beginning to think this is how tanks actually spawn. Xeno the Hedgehog 01:24, January 2, 2010 (UTC) As far as I know, that's how it has always been. You just need to make the tank see you, hurt the tank, or walking too close to the tank, then he will attack. Powers38Talk 02:35, January 3, 2010 (UTC) So it's normal for the tank to camp in one spot when it initially spawns? Excluding finales, the tank's distance from me or the bots has varied wildly with each instance, sometimes I was able to get so close that I could see the whites of its eyes, so to speak, and other times, it charged toward us from half a block away. Xeno the Hedgehog 22:47, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I have found the distance from the Tank you can be a lot smaller in L4D2. On The Cemetary, a Tank was right at the foot of the stairs leading up to the roof where you jump on the bus, and we could see all of him, but he didnt notice us until we were at the poitn where we could climb the stairs. Another was in Hard Rain. On the second level, before you actually enter the Sugar Mill, there are two trees. The middle of him, IE the head, was behind the tree, but we could see his arms flailing and hear his growls very clearly. It was pretty funny.--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Cut Off You Nose To Spider-Face]]450 DO IT! 01:41, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm talking about in Left 4 Dead 1. Xeno the Hedgehog 06:40, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Depends on how you see it as. I always assumed that the Director was showing his sadistic sense of humor by spawning the tank just before you turn the corner and see him. the closes I've been to a tank before it noticed me was literally around the corner (this was in L4D, not L4D2). The farthest was on the other side of the road in the Crescendo with the forklift (forgot what the level was called). One of the more memorable ones was in the Train Yard in Blood Harvest. I opened a door and the tank was staring me in the face (almost like he said "You gonna get raped!", right before punching me clear across the room). Although this does seem to happen in L4D2 more often than L4D1. once, during Hard Rain, I had 4 consecutive Tanks literally dropped on my head, and this was on easy! For Versus, the player-controlled infected are bad enough as it is, they dont need a silent deathtrap lurking somewhere unseen and ready to totally mess up the survivors.Deathhacker 23:48, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ::This happens to me quite often in L4D2. Everything will be gravy until I open a door to find a tank behind it with its back to me. No music, no growling, no warning. Then it swiftly punches me, ha ha. Primal80s 19:58, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I'll gladly take that after what happened to me once on Dead Air. I was halfway up the ramp in the parking garage when a Tank suddenly spawned like two feet from me. I had no time to react before he threw me back down the ramp. I don't know if these are glitches, but I often scream when it happens. It's what makes the game fun.Nightmirage 20:03, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I've had tanks spawn right around the corner in a campaign without warning before. I always assumed I just wasn't paying attention. Now I'm thinking there is more to it than that. Imperialscouts 20:52, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I noticed this in l4d2, almost every time theres a tankI never hear the music-even after it has noticed us and trying to kill us. I just never hear it.Junedude433 00:13, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Have you made sure that the Music is Switched on or something like that? Reminds me of this one Time when a Tank Spawned Right outside the Safe Room on Dead Center. Well I didn't hear it, and opened the Door, only to meet him. He came into the Safe Room and -- well need I say more? Overkill much? Notably, if you spot the Tank and Shoot him or He Spots you, BEFORE you have opened the Safe Room Door, he might not be able to get in because of the Bar across the Door. That doesn't mean he can't punch through it though. Maybe someone should make sure that's noted on Tank's Page... 10:23, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Stooped Tank Anyone notice on L4D2, the increase in the number of Tanks that are hidden? You can hear and see them growling on subtitles, but they haven't seen you yet. I rarely noticed this on L4D, but now we can plan to walk around them or how to take them on before we go in. I noticed this mostly on Dark Carnival. What did I just finish saying? Xeno the Hedgehog 06:53, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Anyone notice that the AI director Commonly spawns two tanks during the last tank rush for Swamp Fever's Finale? (Plantation House) : It's mentioned somewhere up there. also please sign your posts Deathhacker 23:48, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Man Vs. Tank Achievement Question Can you get the achievement if you lead it under the gas station, unharmed, and blow up the gas station? Pikmin 1254 As long as YOU cause his death an no on damages him it counts I think, but I saw tanks survive the explosion of the gas station.KarmaChargerIsAlwaysWatching 09:33, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Yes, because you caused the damage, but Tanks will sometimes survive that explosion. I might make a video with my friends about that. What difficulty did you play it on?Project Harbinger 10:12, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Tank with 1 HP + grenade splash damage = ? I was wondering if a tank with little hp gets splashed with grenade launcher damage, it's ragdoll will skip the animation and be blown back as if it was another special (as in get knocked back/go flying)? As long as the explosion causes damage to the tank (at low HP)and kills it, I will accept the evidence.--Prof. 19:27, February 26, 2010 (UTC) A theory of the tank's extinction... Ok, just bare with me here. If the zombies need to breath oxygen like humans, and the infected keep mutating, then I don't think that the Tank is gonna be around much longer. Because as seen in Left 4 Dead 2, his muscles were right under his tongue. Hell, if they do mutate the same way they did, then the muscles will be over their eyebrows! And that's why I think that the Tank will become extinct soon. Jackass2009 05:41, April 2, 2010 (UTC) : This is a very interesting theory, and I mostly agree with you. The only thing is that perhaps tanks rely on a different sort of viral spread for their existance. Personnally, I thought that perhaps tanks take quite a bit of dumps (ie pooping), and within this feces there are massive quantities of the virus. And mainly, there's a small but existing chance that some unfortunate susceptible survivor will wander into that crap, and in disgust, take a wif of the poo. And by that, the small infected cells in the poo will traverse through the victim's nostril, there by entering the blood stream and infecting the victim with the tank strain of the virus that will cause him to take infected dumps. Essentially, my theory that the Tank strain of the virus spreads its infection in a similar manner as a tapeworm.Whachamacallit 14:36, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Dude, I think you need to look up a couple of things. The first, muscles being right under the tongue is probably a result of not completely perfect modeling. But when is anything perfect? Next thing, if tanks continue to mutate as you say, the ones that get like that will die out, and then their genes will be gone. The other tanks will still be around.---Vaxnil Zombies are dead humans, they don't need oxygen as their lungs are decaying, so if the tank keeps mutating so that one generation's muscles are covering it's mouth it would still keep going.Tongue guy 13:50, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Have you ever played this game? Thats the magic/necromatic zombies you are talking about. Left 4 dead is the newer, infection type zombies. Infection zombies are still alive. If you want to be really technical about it, they arent even zombies, it's just a convieniant word to use.---Vaxnil I couldn't even get a dead tank in the right position to see it's chin. And from what I've seen, all of the tanks mutated. But you could be right, some tanks might not've mutated the same way as their Georgia Counterparts. I just thought that seeing as how the Tanks looked the least decayed, (to me. no pale skin, no detachable gibs, usually dies the same way (kneeling down then falling back), had some hair, (barely) and was a little bit taller than coach) it's insides wouldn't be decaying, so it needed lungs. Or at least had them. And you can hear the thing breath, it's even in the sounds folders. @Tongue guy, the humans don't die when hit, unless they're survivors who succame to their injuries, or they would've definitely been referred to as Revenant or Undead by the Military in The Parish. But no, they're infected with (from what I read) a certain form of rabies or something like that. Jackass2009 04:55, April 18, 2010 (UTC) I really dont think people should post stuff here unless they have a general idea of what they are talking about, and they have played the game a bit.---Vaxnil They're not technically Zombies, seeing as they're not dead. They were living humans who were infected by the Green Flu. But they wold need oxygen to breathe like normal humans.Project Harbinger 10:17, May 9, 2010 (UTC) I think I should point out that natural selecton wont work with a creature created through a viral mutation. Natural selection works by two animals breeding. Thankfully Tanks cant breed (which would be a horrifying sight to say the least, both with the implications of the offsprings and the actual act itself). Assuming whatever created the tank was parasitic, it would not try to kill it's own host through mutations. 04:15, October 7, 2010 (UTC) To the idiots (no offense) but you're referring to mutated humans, not corpses erupting from their graves. The Infected still breathe (otherwise the Hunter can't growl, etc.). Considering that the Tank's muscles have expanded inward, compressing it's lungs, this might explain the heavy breathing we hear from the Tank. In essence, I agree with whoever post the breathing in the files thing. Elvinoid 19:41,12/04/10 (UTC) M60 Would someone please add how much it takes to kill a tank with an m60 to the list of weapons please?KarmaChargerIsAlwaysWatching 09:29, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Well... I thinks it's impossible to kill tank with M60. Because, one magazine, only 150 bullets. I dunno does fire bullets help doing more damage, but... I don't know, it's needs to be tested. ŊυĐε 17:45, April 26, 2010 (UTC) As the new table says, yes, it is impossible to kill a Tank with only one M60, at least in Expert, but it proves to be amazingly useful to damage him, as it takes a lot of the Tank's life in only 18 seconds (If the table's right). LaZa 19:22, April 26, 2010 (UTC) If you look at the M60's Total Damage, it deals 7500 damage (50 per bullet times 150 bullets). On Advanced and Expert, it would talk more than one full M60 alone to down a Tank (8000-7500. This would bring it to 500 life, provided no one else is attacking it). On Easy, Normal, and Versus, the M60 alone will down it, as the Tank only has 3000, 4000, and 6000 life, respectively. However, by that logic, it would take more than one bullet to down a Common Infected on Expert; that's not the case. However, this may be because they blow apart, similar to getting hit with Frag rounds. SanDemon : I think it's much more likely that he was captured in the early stages of mutation, what with the Army Depot being nearby.. the surgical scars are probably from military doctors trying to understand what was happening to him. I'd guess the blood and corpses in the trailer are the end result of that.. Goose511th 15:33, October 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Yeah. Perhaps he was a soldier who's gasmask was knocked off and was detained within the trailer, then shortly after turned into a tank. Expert Health I thought it was 10,000 instead of 8000... THE TIME LORD VICTORIOUS 23:32, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :No, he has 8000 in Expert (and Advanced). SanDemonMax(Talk) 02:49, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Fire 'Slowed' Tank? I'd just like confirmation. The main article states that beacause fire has been changed to deal DoT instead of trigger a timer the tanks movement speed is thus slowed from taking the damage. I've observed behaviour contrary to this in which the tank receives a movement boost'. Case in point...I've observed player backpedal and remain out of reach of the tank while shooting him while not on fire however I've been incapped many times from tank punches dispite having a significant lead from the tank. Can anyone confirm and update the page accordingly? If this is incorrect, there are a lot of rumors to this affect, so perhaps a heading addressing this is warranted. Thanks. - Steerpike Which game was this played on, and was the Tank AI controlled, or human? If it was a L4D Tank that was AI controlled, then you are right. The L4D AI Tank speeds up when burned because it simply dies after a certain amount of time unaffected by the damage delt to it. But the human controlled Tanks and L4D2 AI Tank take damage from the fire, and you'll notice that Tanks slow down when taking damage. So...there.Whachamacallit 20:30, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Antagonist Could the Tank be considered the "main antagonist" of the Left 4 Dead series? Or do the games really do not have a specific antagonist? - User:11Morey June 19, 2011 11:21 PM (EST). Ehh...no Gravyv321 July 25 2011 10:57